Was That Soon Enough For You?
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: TwoShot Harry and Draco are sharing a very sexual moment together, when they don't even notice an audience of one. Threesome
1. Chapter 1

I was doing my normal rounds, in the dungeons, when a thud caught my attention down the hall. I hurried my footsteps to investigate the noise, but once I got to the door, I paused when a throaty moan erupted from the room. I smirked when I thought of catching a couple students philandering on school grounds. I crept towards the door intent on scaring the couple, but once it was opened, my body froze at the sight.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were shirtless attacking each others lips, like barbarians. My cock jumped a little when I noticed Draco's hand was massaging Potter's bulge through his pants. I knew I should have either turned around and walked away _and _get rid of a little problem, or slam the door open and start taking points, but I just stared transfixed as I watched Potter's face scrunch up in pleasure at Draco's ministrations.

My breathing started getting heavy as Draco unbuttoned Harry's school pants. He gingerly took Harry's cock in his hands and started to stroke it painfully slow. Harry snarled when the blonde continued the pace.

"Come on Draco, I'm not made of glass, AS you know perfectly well." Harry bit out.

"I know my dearest, I just love seeing you all worked up like this," Draco's back was facing me but I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ugh! Just fuck me already!"

"Patience is a virtue my love" Draco said smugly as his hands crept towards Harry's backside.

My stomach fell, as I realized they were a couple and not just fuck buddies. But my heart fluttered at the same time, when I thought of doing those things to those two boys. I snapped out of my gaze when I noticed Draco starting to pull Harry's legs around his waist. I quietly backed away, closing the door at the same time.

I breathed a heavy sigh once the door was fully closed. And to my surprise I felt the sting of tears beginning when reality caught up with me.

"I will never have those boys, and why should I. I'm just a dirty old, no good for nothing Death Eater, who deserves this loneliness," I bit out furiously. I straightened myself out and continued with my patrol, never noticing the door opening and two heads peaking out. One head with blonde hair the other midnight black hair.

"We have to do something Draco, I hate seeing him like this," Harry told his boyfriend, looking torn

"I know love, I know," Draco said trying sedate Harry

"You know, I know, but yet we do nothing" Harry argued

"Look I know how you feel about him, I feel the same way but it's just not the right time, we'll have him soon enough." Draco said in a calming voice, "I promise" he added when he noticed Harry's disbelieving face.

"Fine" the young brunette sighed exasperatedly. He fixed his hair and stomped out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Draco whispered firmly

"Back to the room, I need to think," Harry half whispered half yelled.

"Harry what the fuck," Draco yelled, "We haven't been together for a month, I… I miss you," he lowered his voice to a whisper.

Harry stopped and turned around, "I'm sorry Draco, you know I love you, it's just, I feel so bad, I love him just as much and I really wanna be with him" Harry explained to Draco tears falling down his cheeks.

"I know Love," Draco said looking down

Harry walked closer towards Draco, he placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, "but you _also_ wanna be with him, so what's stopping us. We know he's busy, let's just go to his room and wait for his return. We also know he feels the same.

The mood between the two changed automatically, Draco looked up a huge smile adorning his precious face. "Let's do it"

They both giggled and walked off.

* * *

*Please review i already have the second one started but im tired and am going to bed*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i know its a little late, but i started another story, and i realized i can't upload that until i finish this sotry, and once i started i couldnt stop. So here it is, i hope you enjoy it ;P**

**It might seem a little fast moving, but my excuse is stated above, tell me what you think about it 0________________o**

**and Snape is alittle subby, but only emotional wise....**

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape was finishing his rounds, and he heard the beginning of a fight down the hall. He raced to see who it was, and saw the famous arch rivals of the school. He was getting ready to break up the fight, when Potter placed his hand on Draco's cheek. He only caught the end of the conversation.

"…wanna be with him, so what's stopping us. We know he's busy, let's just go to his room and wait for his return. We also know he feels the same."

Snape thought of boys in the school who those two would love so much, but no one came to mind. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the couple sneak off. He gave a heavy sigh to the empty hallway and decided to go back to his rooms; he deserves one night of freedom, well as much freedom as you can get in this school.

When he got to his portrait door, he stood there admiring the wonderful piece of art. At first he was uncomfortable with the picture, because it's obviously two men kissing, but he's gotten used to it. He has actually just stood out here staring at it when he would come back from death eater meetings and raids. It gave him a sense of serenity and hope that there is love out there.

Wanting to get in and have a glass of brandy with a good book, he said the password, _Putus Volo. _The door swung open with vigor, it's never had. It seemed like the portrait knew something, and wanted Severus to get in as soon as possible. He walked in cautiously having a feeling something was going to happen.

When he saw nothing out of the ordinary he made his way towards his room. He stopped suddenly; there in the middle of his bed were two naked students. They were making out with such passion Severus almost blushed. While still kissing one of the boys eyes opened and zoned in on him. The green eyes of the assailant gave him away in a heartbeat.

Severus' eyebrows scrunched up, "H..harry?" he whispered. Harry stopped kissing the other boy, which obviously turned out to be Draco.

"Hello Severus", Harry answered seductively

Severus seemed to snap out of it, when Harry spoke up. "And what are you doing in my rooms Mr. Potter?" he sneered at the two

"Aw don't be like that Severus; you know you want us here. You know you want…us." Draco said with an amused smirk on his face.

"I don't know what your smoking mister Malfoy, but I bet you stop right now. I don't want you or your little… boyfriend, if that's what you call your relationship. Now I suggest you get out of my rooms and never come here again." He sneered at the naked couple.

Harry looked down; he moved his legs slowly over the edge. For a second it seemed he had given up, but since Draco wasn't moving and had an evil smirk upon his pale face, he stood guard for what was about to happen.

Harry kept his head down as he slowly made his way towards the brooding man. When he was directly in front of him, Harry lifted his head; a small smile was resting on his plush lips.

"Are you sure about that Severus, do you really not want us? Because I had a very strong feeling that ya did"

"I'm… I'm a…positive," Severus stuttered

"You don't sound too positive to me," Harry said, he grabbed the professors neck and crushed there lips together. Severus stood there stunned for a couple seconds before he snapped out of it when he felt something wet asking for entrance to his mouth. He pulled away abruptly a pained expression covering his face. "Why are you doing this to me, why do you taunt me so?"

Harry frowned at his professors' confession, "Because I love you, we love you, and we hate seeing you in pain." Harry leaned in once more

"Please...,"

"If you want me to stop, just say it," Harry offered as his lips ghosted over Severus'

Severus waited too long to give his answer, and before he knew what was going on Harry's lips were covering his, in their second kiss, but this one was so much more passionate. Snape allowed Harry to map out his mouth with the students skillful tongue. He moaned, not only in pleasure but in excitement, want, need, and hope.

He barely registered as he was lowered to the bed until he felt hands running along his sides and another pair of hands undoing the buttons on his shirt. Harry was straddling Severus, his cock rubbing against the slytherin's stomach.

"Wait," Severus pushed Harry off a bit as he sat up on his elbows, "I can't, I mean we can't. I'm your professor for Merlin's sake, you're my students!"

"Yea, and? What's the problem?" Draco bit out.

"That's the problem; you guys are being so good to me, your sweet and your kind, but I'm way too old for you. I'm not meant to find love, I don't deserve it." Severus finished softly, looking at his stomach.

"Everyone deserves love, I found that out when I met Draco," Harry smiled as a looked at his blonde lover

"Then be with him, you don't need me," it pained Severus to push them away. They would have been good for him. They would have taught him to love, to care, and to be himself.

"But when we're together, if feels like there's something missing, a hole is in our hearts that we can't fill ourselves. You're the missing piece Severus." The young boy on top of him confessed. "We love you, and always will, even if you turn your back on us."

"But then we can just check out your lovely ass and dream of being buried to the hilt of our cocks," Draco smirked as he watch the potion master's eyes glaze over in pleasure. He moaned at the picture.

"Draco," Harry whined, "I wanted to be the first to talk dirty to him,"

Draco leaned over Severus to give Harry a peck, "to late," he smirked. Harry grabbed the back of the blonde's neck before he could go any where. He yanked Draco on top of Severus so he was straddling him also but facing Harry. They started to play fight, on top of there soon to be lover. Wiggling and giggling, and moaning as there cocks touched every now and then.

They were snapped out of their fight as Severus moaned at the sight of Draco's puckered hole in front of his face. His hands moved automatically as they circled the entrance. Draco groaned. Severus smirked; he grabbed the blonde's hips and guided his young lover's hole to his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the hole thoroughly lubricating it, he added a finger. He plunged deep into the young boy's ass hole, loving the sounds the poor boy was making.

Harry watched in fascination as Severus made Draco writhe in pleasure. Draco started to rub his shaft. But Harry wouldn't allow that, he swatted Draco's hands away and slowly jerked him off. Feeling a light tap on his leg he turned and realized Severus' cock was lonely so he fisted the potion master's cock with his free hand.

They all were a bundle of moaning nerves as they pleasured each other. Harry's hands were getting a little tired so he let go. Not giving the body underneath him the opportunity to feel the loss he mounted Severus, impaling himself on the hard 9 inch cock. Severus gave a muffled moan, while Harry screamed in pleasure at being so full.

"Oh Severus, you're so big, I can just ride your cock all night long" the young savior moaned, as he started to move. Draco looked up from Harry's announcement and if it was possible he became even more turned on seeing Harry ride another mans cock. Said man jutted his hips upwards meeting Harry's every thrust.

"Oh...ohhh Sev-er-us," Harry whimpered in ecstasy.

Draco all of a sudden lifted himself off of Severus' face, and knelt behind Harry. He gently stroked his back and sides. Draco brought his hands up in front of his lover and tweaked the small erect bumps. "Do you want both of us, my love? Do you want me to fuck you as you're fucking Severus" the blonde whispered seductively in Harry's ear, nibbling on the small lobe slightly.

"Oh yes, please," the quick reply came

Draco positioned his cock to Harry's entrance; he grabbed the savior's hips and plummeted forward. The young Slytherin grunted as he pushed all the way in, scraping against Severus' member.

Harry blacked out from the pleasure as he was filled with two _very _large cocks. Severus leaned up on his elbows. He reached behind Harry to grab Draco and bring him closer, so they were sandwiching the Grifyndor. Harry leaned forward to suck on Severus' shoulder; he bit down a bit to conceal his moans of pleasure at the skin to skin contact.

Sweat was dripping down each of their backs, as all three lovers's started to pump faster, speeding up their desire. Harry lifted himself up and slammed down on the two cocks. As they collided with that spot Harry unraveled and let go, his seed shooting all over Severus' pale muscular chest. As he clenched his anal muscles around his lover's shafts he felt them tighten and release inside him.

Draco slowly pulled out of Harry, only to bend forward and clean up his two lovers who were still connected. Snape lifted Harry off of him gently, and layed him down on his side next to him.

"I miss you inside me," Harry said quietly as he curled into Severus' side. Draco smiled at the sight of his two favorite people in the world drifting off to sleep. He layed next to Harry, his arms coming around to embrace him and to hold one of Snape's hands

They were all about to drift into the land of dreams, when a snort interrupted them.

"And what do you find so funny Potter?" Snape drawled.

"Was that soon enough for you Draco?" Harry asked innocently, turning his head to smirk at the bewildered blonde.

"Oh shut up and sleep, ya little nymph," the blonde said affectionately.


End file.
